


Awake

by lilywafiq



Series: Awake [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you awake?"</p><p>"Can't stop thinking," Danny replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

"Why are you awake?"

The question was mumbled against Danny's bicep, Steve's warm breath ghosting over Danny's skin. 

"Can't stop thinking," Danny replied. 

"At 4am?"

"Insomnia, babe, it's no fun."

Steve shuffled a bit closer to Danny, throwing an arm over Danny's middle. The weight made Danny feel secure, but as it had been all night, sleep was elusive. He felt Steve drift off again, the former-SEAL falling asleep as easily as he always did. Danny focused on Steve's breathing, in, out, in, out. It was slow, measured, and Danny often used it as a distraction when he was trying to fall asleep. 

But tonight it wasn't working. Danny's anxiety was back in force, and he knew that being awake this late would lead to a horrific day running on caffeine and not much else, but of course, that made getting to sleep even harder. 

Grace, his beautiful, wonderful, intelligent daughter had received multiple college acceptance letters, and tomorrow (today?) was the day she was finally going to let her parents know her decision. Danny could feel it in his gut that she was going to pick a college on the mainland. And while Danny would never begrudge his daughter that experience, he was still dreading it. He'd moved to this island to be with her, and now what? She'd grown up and was going to leave. What did that leave Danny? As much as he hated to admit it, Oahu was his home now, had been for a long time. And Steve, well, Steve was Steve. As close as he'd been to proposing to Catherine, Danny still didn't know for sure what Steve's stance on commitment was. Sure, they'd been together for almost two years, but Danny had no idea what Steve would do if he up and moved to whatever town Grace was going to be living in for the next few years. 

And to be honest, Danny didn't know what he was going to do either. Hawaii was home. Five-0 was ohana. Steve was probably the second greatest thing to ever happen to Danny. 

But Grace. She was number one. Had been from the day she was born. 

And this is what kept Danny awake at night. 

He knew that during the day he'd be able to rationally think these things through and make decisions accordingly, but at 4am when he should be sleeping all his thoughts jumbled together to form an almost incoherent mess of worries. 

Danny could hear the waves through the open bedroom window. He could hear Steve's breathing, steady and strong. He could feel Steve's pulse where his arm was strung across Danny's waist. He closed his eyes and let those things ground him. The morning would come and he could deal with these problems then. But for now, he needed to sleep. 

He thought, instead, about Steve. The crazy-yet-dependable, the impulsive-yet-incredibly-smart man who'd, for whatever reason, he'd decided to pursue a relationship with. They'd known each other for almost a decade, and over that time their lives had become completely intertwined. When they finally fell into bed, nothing changed much. Danny loved Steve as much as he had before, and he was mostly confident that Steve felt the same. 

Sleep. 

Danny struggled to turn his brain off at night. But being in bed next to a sleeping Steve was relaxing, even if Danny would wake up cranky and tired in the morning. 

Danny felt Steve move slightly, his arm pulling Danny slightly closer against him. Danny rolled over carefully so he was facing Steve, their heads sharing the same pillow. He wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders, enjoying the feel of Steve's bare skin. 

It was thinking about Steve's smile and laugh that finally lulled Danny to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just after 5am and still awake, which sucks, so I wrote it into a story. 
> 
> Edit: Now has a [companion piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7266040)
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
